


Капля воды на сухом камне

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Forbidden Love, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, OTP Feels, One Shot, Requited Love, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Время лечит не все раны, однако оно способно созидать, помогать расцвести и уничтожать.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 2





	Капля воды на сухом камне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drop of Water on Dry Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053276) by [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89). 



На Войне Святого Грааля всегда было темно, и тяжёлый запах крови висел в воздухе. Были уничтожены и свет, и тьма. Время меняло всё и ничего не меняло.

В поместье семьи Тосака чувствовалась пустота. Рин сидела на диване вместе с Арчером и уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сдержалась, решив сначала довериться своим чувствам.

Рука Арчера медленно опустилась на её. Кожа Рин была горячей и мягкой. Даже более мягкой, чем он себе представлял. В воздухе повисла тишина, в которой ощущалась недосказанность. Ещё можно было что-либо сказать, но уже не без последствий. Арчер заметил, что Рин наклонилась к нему, прикоснулась губами к его щеке, а после и вовсе забралась на колени.

Арчер переплёл свои пальцы с её. Он не знал, что произошло с Рин и ним самим, но в этот момент ему было всё равно.

Рин слегка отстранилась, прочистив горло перед тем, как вновь наклониться к Арчеру и коснуться своими губами его. Она была уверена, что это не самая хорошая идея, но ей нужно быть ближе к нему, и пусть будут прокляты последствия.

Она почувствовала, как Арчер обнял её, как её лицо нагрелось от опьяняющего запаха, окутавшего их обоих. Его руки блуждали вверх и вниз по её телу, показывая необходимость и будто спрашивая.

Рин никогда не думала, что позволит кому-нибудь подобраться к себе настолько близко, не говоря уже о слуге и на Войне Святого Грааля. Она не могла упустить такой шанс. Учитывая нестабильность противостояния, другой возможности у них могло и не быть.

Арчер не должен был позволять ей это делать, но и не мог отказать. Его прошлое и будущее были размыты болью и страданием, и только благодаря ей он сохранял рассудок. Она была его мастером, его маяком, к которому он стремился и не хотел упускать такой шанс.

В этой темноте были только _они_ , вдвоём.

Арчер обнял Рин, и она ответила на его объятия, снова прижавшись губами к его губам, а когда толкнула, расположившись сверху, окружающий мир перестал существовать.

Время лечит не все раны, однако оно способно созидать, помогать расцвести и уничтожать.


End file.
